


Remember that

by MelonEthylene



Series: Song Drabbles [2]
Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Swearing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Urban Magic Yogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonEthylene/pseuds/MelonEthylene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three men decide preying on a young, helpless boy is a good idea. They soon learn this "boy" is not that helpless and why it's a bad idea to piss a selkie off. Sorry it's really violent hh and also has some non-con/underage themes.<br/>Because it's a drabble minimal proofreading was done.</p><p>Inspired by the song Pretty Little Head by Eliza Rickment. Namely part of the chorus. Also thinking about why Trott may have left his selkie family in the first place...potentially to get revenge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember that

Hunters come in all shapes and sizes. Some stalk through forests, all velvety fur and glinting fangs. Some cut through the water, sleek and dark and powerful. And finally, worst of all, are those that lurk the city streets, cigarette smoke and violence draping off their shoulders like willow branches. 

It was some such hunters that came across a boy. A lost, alone boy who was wrapped in nothing but an oversized pair of jeans and a large piece of some kind of heavy brown cloth. He had prey written everywhere, from his red rimmed, downcast eyes to his wet brown hair tugged down over his eyes from the weight of water. He was probably actually somewhere in his early twenties, but his natural short stature and the way he carried himself, hunched and delicate, placed him as a teenager in the eyes of the hunters prowling the midnight streets. It was a pack of three of them that ended up staking claim to the vulnerable figure that was walking slowly under the streetlights. They talked loudly and laughed louder bumping into each other in excitement. Unlike the hunters of the wild, they did not feel the need to hide their intent, their smell, or their looks. They did not even recognize the vaguest form of a hunt, all they recognized was the thrill of power that coursed through their veins. 

It took them about a block to catch up to the boy. One of the guys dropped a heavy hand on the boy's shoulder and said loudly, "Hey pretty boy. What are you doing out here all alone?" The brunette looked up. His eyes were dark deep brown and, for a moment, the man thought they were completely black, but that was impossible. The boy looked at the hand on his shoulder and raised an arm brush the man off. As he did so, one of the others shoved into him from the side, sending him stumbling into a small alleyway between two buildings. The three predators followed closely behind, crowding the exit back to the street. The boy looked up, posture still loose, almost bored, but his eyes flicked back and forth, eyeing the three men. 

"C'mon pretty boy. You look cold. We can help warm you up." One sneered and the other two snickered. 

The middle one chimed in. "You look young, pretty boy. We can give you an experience you won't forget." 

"Fuck off" The voice was clear and unafraid, though tinged with an unexplainable sadness. 

"Ooh a feisty one. That's always fun." The man leered at the boy, "Don't you know good little boys don't swear? Where's you're mommy, little boy? She needs to watch that dirty little mouth out with soap." The men all snickered and the one talking raised his hand to stroke the boy's cheek, crowding into his space. 

"She's dead." 

"What's that? Did you say the bitch is dead? Oh what a crying shame." 

He turned to look at his buddies, "The poor bugger's mom is dead. Isn't that just heartbr-" his laughter suddenly turned into screaming as his hand exploded into pain. He turned back while trying pulling his arm back only to feel it catch on something and the pain spike. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at his hand. The boy was bitting into the man's skin, blood flowing over and into his mouth. The boy's teeth, no his fangs, had gone impossibly deep for a human. Looking into the boy's eyes he saw black, dark black and clear white, the eyes of a true hunter. Whining in pain and fear he launched a desperate punch in the boy's direction. With a snarl of disgust the brunette let go of the man's hand and ducked under the fist with ease before launching an impossibly fast punch at the man's nose. He collapsed instantly clutching at his face, moaning in pain, blood rushing down his chin and elbows. 

"Fuck" he said his voice muffled and nasally. He looked up at the boy, eyes wild "Monster!" 

"Selkie actually" the boy corrected, fury burning in his eyes. "The only monsters I see around here are you FUCKS" He emphasized the last word with a kick directly to the kneeling man's gut before launching himself with blinding speed at the second man, delivering a swift punch to his chin before either of the other two could react. The man reeled from the punch clutching at the selkie. He managed to grab the cloth that was still somehow draped from the boy's shoulders. He yanked hurriedly, hoping to get the selkie into some sort of grapple hold. 

"No fucking way," the boy snarled and brought his hands sharply forward in opposite directions on either side of the man's elbow. A large snap could be heard. The man screamed in pain and fell, letting go of the cloth and clutching at his arm. The boy stared down at him in fury and disdain before saying, voice tight with rage and sadness 

"How dare you monsters fucking touch me. My mother is dead..." He had to pause to take a deep breath in, trying to calm himself, "She was murdered. By assholes. Like YOU," The breathing had not helped and he crunched his knee into the face of the guy who's elbow had just been broken. The injured man cried out and collapsed, whimpering softly. The last one, meanwhile, had stumbled backwards out of the alleyway and now held aloft a pocket knife. His hand shook as he held the tiny blade. 

"Please man. I'm so sorry. Look please don't hurt me. Please." 

The selkie gave him a death glare, "Oh right just like you weren't going to hurt me. Preying on a helpless kid, slaughtering my kind for no reason. Humans disgust me. Especially your sort." He stalked forward menacingly as he spoke. 

The other man gulped and took a few steps back on the sidewalk then, seeing that there was no way out of this, charged forward with the knife, crying out "Fuck you!" 

The selkie sidestepped easily turning his body as he did so, then threw himself at the man's back, using their combined momentum to smash the man into the side of one of the buildings. The man grunted in pain but moved to turn around for a second go. The brunette was on him before he had a chance. In one movement he grabbed the man's head, brought it back and smashed it straight into the wall. He repeated once more for good measure feeling the nose crunch and teeth shatter through his grip on the man's skull. He let go and the man groaned, slowly sliding down the wall, leaving a trail of blood from the initial splatter downwards. Trott looked at the three battered men, groaning and rolling on the ground. 

They had fancied themselves hunters, but now they were revealed for what they truly were: disgusting men craving the thrill of power and pleasure by picking on and using the weak. The selkie spat at them. "I'm a selkie. My name is Trott. And I'm going to get revenge on every single one of you pieces of trash for the all the shit that you humans do. Remember that."


End file.
